A New Beginning
by LadyMcButter
Summary: Lukas and Matthias both seemed as if their worlds were crumbling. Lukas' only solution being school and Matthias' problem being school. With the help of each other, they find their true solutions and ways to overcome their problems. (Yeah, I suck at summaries .w.")
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

Lukas had been going through a lot recently. From his father dying in a drunk driving accident, to his mother not being able to handle it and running off somewhere, taking his younger brother with her. By the insistence of relatives, (though he had no idea how they were related, second cousins or something), he had moved in with them in Denmark.  
He wasn't going to react like most kids his age would. He wouldn't start drinking or doing drugs, or cut or try committing suicide. Instead he tried his best at everything he did, especially school. Even though he was the top of his class in Norway, it was the only way he would be able to get into college, even if he ran himself into the ground with exhaustion doing it. His relatives had trouble making ends meet.  
The Norwegian also tried his best to cut himself off and try not to make any friends. Though there was one boy in almost all of his classes who was always loud and annoying him, poking his nose into whatever Lukas was doing. He was pretty sure Matthas was his name. He was taller than Lukas wth laughing blue-green eyes and spiky blond hair, and always had the grin of a joker plastered onto his face.  
He would always ask Lukas if they could hang out, do classwork together, eat together, things along those lines. Lukas had given in a few times, but didn't allow him to come over yet, no matter how much he begged. He always questoned if the loud Dane was just trying to be friendly, or somethng else...  
**XxX**  
Matthias was having his own troubles. Since the beginning of the year he'd been having difficulties with school, it just wasn't clicking. It was his final year of high school, and the classes were hard, even though his friends were always saying how easy it was. He'd given up on college. With this happening, his parents gave up on him. Through failing to keep promises to hang out due to extra studying, and always fighting, he'd lost his friends. He thought his senior year would be a drag, until Lukas came along.  
As soon as he saw the Norwegian, he liked him. Matthias was still deciding if it was in a friendly way, or more. He'd admit it, he was starting to think he was bisexual, maybe even gay. Lukas was probably at least bi himself, with that girly, yet serious face, his head of soft, pale blond hair, and icy blue eyes that hid some sort of pain behind them. Not much was said about him, aside from him being from Norway, and... that was pretty much it. So Matthias tried to be friendly, though Lukas was usually cold and tried to avoid him. But Matthias swore to himself he'd get Lukas to warm up to him one way or another.  
** XxX**  
"Hey, Lukas?" Matthias asked one Friday before dismissal.  
"What?" The Norwegian replied with annoyance.  
"I was, uh, wondering, if you wanted to go somewhere with me tomorrow?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck nervously.  
"You mean, on a date?"  
Now it was time to take a risk. Would he say yes, and prove if he had a chance with Lukas_ that_ way? Or just casual hanging out? He decided it was too soon for that and replied with; "No, just hanging out. As...friends."  
"Sure. Where do you want to meet?" He asked, smiling. This surprised Matthias. The answer, but also the fact that he was smiling, actually smiling. He looked better that way.  
"How about the diner at noon for lunch and then we'll do something?"  
"Sure."  
Matthias had to restrain himself from jumping for joy as the dismissal bell rang.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! This is my first full-fledged fanfiction, so to say. So, please go easy on me. No idea when I'll have the next chapter up.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Pushing

The next day, the two of them sat in a booth in the town's diner, finishing lunch and making light conversation. Matthias wanted to get to know Lukas more personally, but was afraid to push, it was a risk just asking him to do something outside of school. He saw an opportunity to ask when Lukas requested his fourth or fifth cup of coffee.

"Why do you drink so much?" He asked.

"I like the taste and I'm tired." Lukas replied.

"Why so tired?"

"...No reason."

"Really?" He wasn't going to let it drop.

"I study late into the night, okay?"

"Why?"

"The only way I'll be able to get into college is a scholarship."

"Why?"

"My relatives don't have a lot of money to spare."

"Why are you living with your relatives?"

"You ask too many questions, you know that?"

He'd hit a soft spot, he knew, but he kept pushing. "Just answer it."

"My father was killed and my mom ran off because she couldn't handle it, okay?" He snapped.

"...Oh...sorry."

"It's okay. Maybe I should just get going. Thanks for lunch." He stood, grabbing his jacket.

The Dane knew it was best to just let it go. "Alright. See you Monday. Also, try getting a good night's sleep tonight and tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure." Lukas said with an edge in his voice, leaving the diner at a brisk pace.

Matthias put his face into his hands, kicking himself.

** XxX**  
**EDIT 1/30/13: Hello everyone! I decided to add to this with a bit of Lukas' point of view. People were telling me how they didn't like it so short,and I'm sorry about that. I recently got sick and missed a week of school, so I had a huge pile of make-up work (which is still in the process of being finished). With that, along with regular homework, an acting group meeting, chores, and weekly television programs on last night, I didn't have much time but to write up something quick, because I felt as if I should update it. But enough of my rambling, here's more to chapter two. Enjoy!**  
Lukas moved quickly through the streets, frustrated by Matthias. Why the hell did he have to ask so many personal questions? At the same time, he deserved to know a bit more about him than the school told his classmates. But, the way Matthias asked the questions, it was as if he was the only one who deserved to know, and he was pushy too. It frustrated Lukas. He was able to gethome and up to his room before breaking down, crying into his pillow.  
About half an hour later, he had calmed down. As he decided to get up and get something to drink, the phone rang. His relatives would be gone all weekend and left Lukas alone, so he picked it up.  
"Hello?" He said into it.  
"Lukas?" A farmiliar voice responded back.  
"Matthias? How did you get my number?" Hw was pretty sure no one knew the name of the relatives he was living with now.  
"My aunt is a receptionist at the school. She can get information pretty easy. Especially for emergencies."  
...Okay. That was a stalker-type move. "And this is an emergency because...?"  
"I wanted to apologize. I asked too much too fast. I should have waited longer but I just wanted to get to know you. I'll understand if you want me to leave you alone from now on, but I just want you to know that I'm really, truly sorry."  
It touched the Norwegian. Maybe Matthias really did care about him, and was just worried. "It's alright, I think I overreacted a bit. And, if you want...you can...come over."  
"Really?! Right now?!" Lukas was pretty sure the Dane was bouncing up and down on the other end.  
"Yeah. Do you need my address or did your aunt give you that too?" He said as a joke.  
"Nope, she gave it to me." Matthias replied seroiusly.  
"Alright. See you when you get here." He smiled to himself as he hung up.


	3. Chapter 3: Learning

**Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter, enjoy~! If you're confused, I added more to chapter two. I'm still a newbie, so have no idea if you're notified if I update a chapter or not. Anyway, still hope you enjoy!**

The Dane hung up, moving quickly through the people on the sidewalk. He'd called Lukas from his cell phone at the diner and started to leave as soon as he was invited over. He couldn't believe it! Matthias promised to himself not to screw up this time. In no time he was knocking on Lukas' door and entering the small house.  
"So, Lukas. Where's are your...?" Aunt and uncle? Grandparents? Cousins?  
"I'm not even sure what they are. And they're out somewhere for the weekend. Not sure where."  
"They just left you here?" That didn't seem very fair.  
He shrugged. "Been doing it since I got here. Guess they figured I'd be another able body and get a part-time job to help support them. When they found out I wouldn't, they just leave me on my own basically."  
Matthias wanted to hug and hold him, but just went with a pat on the back. "Sorry."  
"It's no big deal." The Norwegian just moved away from the touch.  
"It obviously bothers you." He hoped he wasn't pushing too much.  
"It's just...I've been so alone. My mom took my brother with her, he was my best friend. Ever since what happened, I haven't gotten a word or touch of comfort."  
He wasn't going to try and argue about the back pat, he just wrapped the smaller man into a tight embrace, not caring how Lukas saw him.  
"Matthias... I..." Tears sprung into the corners of his eyes.  
"What?" He continued to hold him  
"I-I'm sorry." He finally said out loud.  
"It's okay. I was pushing too much. You've been through so much so fast."  
"O-okay..." He pulled away from the Dane, his tears drying.  
"Why don't we take some time to get to know each other?" Matthias suggested.  
Lukas nodded, going over and sitting on the couch. Matthias joined him.  
**XxX**  
For the next few hours, they talked about themselves. Their childhoods, hopes and dreams, worst and greatest moments, and so on. When Matthias mentioned his problem with school, Lukas offered to tutor him. It made the Dane happy to have a way to spend time with him. Soon after, he noticed the Norwegian yawning and nodding off from time to time.  
"You can sleep if you want." Matthias tried.  
"No, I'm fine." He said through a yawn.  
"You really should." He insisted.  
"I can handle it!" Lukas snapped.  
Without warning, he wrapped his arms around the Norwegian, pulling him close to his chest and laying along the length of the couch, picking up Lukas' legs and putting them on tope of his.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" The smaller man growled.  
"Making you get some sleep. Are you comfortable?" He held tighter as he struggled, murmuring comforting words to him and rubbing his back, getting him to calm down.  
Lukas soon gave in, settling down and resting his head on the Dane's chest, closing his eyes. Matthias continued to murmur and comfort him as soon as he was positive he was asleep. When he was, he kissed the top of his head. Lukas looked pretty cute asleep, and Matthias was beginning to be assured he liked him more than a friend. Soon, the Dane was asleep as well.


End file.
